Onegai, don't forget me
by Tenshi no Ai1
Summary: AU !KxY! Yuki and Kyou had always been best friends, but when Kyou suffers a horrible tragedy, Yuki begs Hatori to erase his friends memory so he can finally be at peace. But as time goes by, Yuki realizes it's not so easy to forget the one you love.
1. My hero

*Sigh.* Hello minna-san, Tenshi no Ai.  
  
I'm sure most of you remember my ficcy from before. Well yeah, the reason I'm re-uploading it is because it got deleted. (Check my Bio for a more detailed response.) So yeah, please don't be afraid by the lack of reviews, 'cuz that would really suck, seeing that I really like this story! Yeah, and I'll be updating the chapters once a day, just to give some of you time to review it a SECOND time... please? It will look horrible with 4 chapters and no reviews...ok, so I care about reviews, so what? Anyway, here's the first chapter.  
  
Ok this is a YukixKyou fic, so if you're not a fan of Shounen-ai anime, stay away! If you're like me and you love it, I hope you will enjoy! Also, it's AU with a tad of OOC, so beware.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters or the storyline, yadda yadda yadda, 'yall know the drill.  
  
Onegai, don't forget me. Chapter one  
  
Three years ago.  
  
"Oy Yuki! Are you coming or what?"  
  
I looked over at my best friend and laughed. "I'm coming Kyou, I'm coming!" I grabbed Kyou's hand and we began to walk back to Sohma estate. It was a beautiful summer day, and walking along, school was finally out and I felt like singing.  
  
"Hmph!" I heard a noise behind me and turned around. A couple of kids that go to our school were staring at us and glaring. This wasn't new, I noticed the odd stares we received from our classmates all the time, but it really didn't bother me anymore. I used to care, and I used to feel ashamed, but now I knew better. It was kinda like, 'Screw them, and if they can't spend their time doing something useful why let it get to me?' Kyou taught me that. The adults at the house assumed that at 13 years old Kyou and I were just over friendly, just trying to hold on to our "Precious childhood years", as my father so nicely quoted. But we knew better. Kyou and I had known how we'd felt about each other since we were 8 years old, but were forced to keep it secret from the family, especially Akito. When I was with Kyou I felt safer than I had ever felt. Kyou's grip was strong and it felt as though together we could accomplish anything.  
  
"So Kyou how was your day?"  
  
"Not so bad. Oh wait, did you check out the new guy in room D6? You know the one with the curly black hair? He was pretty hot."  
  
I laughed softly and squeezed Kyou's hand harder. "Maybe, but he's not as hot as you." I blushed a bit and was pleased when Kyou grinned at the compliment.  
  
For some reason Kyou had always known he was gay, but for me it had been a total shock. When I turned 12 it hit me like a monster truck, why I'd felt so passionate toward Kyou, and why no girls had ever appealed to me, as pretty or as nice as they were.  
  
In the beginning the thought of being gay terrified me. You see, I was the kind of guy who had to be accepted, and I knew that Homo's weren't. In fact I'd spent the first three days of being 12 locked in my room, refusing to come out. Kyou saved me, if that's what you want to call it. During my 'mental breakdown' I still needed to take the time to use the restroom, no need to get dirty on myself. So one night, while I was sneaking out of my room, almost crying because I had to pee so badly, the bastard tackled me from behind. I had cried out in pain, but Kyou refused to let me go. He had me pinned to the ground until I stopped struggling, stroking my hair gently and whispering into my ear. After about a minute he slowly released me, sitting me up to look him in the face, his beautiful crimson eye's seemed to be glowing. He grinned and chucked me under my chin.  
  
"Baka," He had said to me. I never forgot the look in his eyes. "I've known all along."  
  
It was a pretty awesome moment, right up until I looked down and realized my pants were a tad wet.  
  
I blushed, reliving the memory fondly. Kyou was my angel, and it was at that moment that I knew that I loved him, really loved him. And I knew he would always be there to protect me.  
  
We turned down an alley, talking about school, and I ran face first into this massive stomach. Disoriented, I stumbled backward and muttered an apology, keeping my face down. I mean if his stomach was that fat, imagine what his face looked like.I turned to step around the man and was grabbing for Kyou's hand when the guy grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me off the ground, shaking me.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled, kicking my legs frantically. One of my legs landed on a particularly soft spot, and the guy dropped me, kneeling into a fetal position and howling madly. I scrambled back, out of the man's reach, and glanced over his shoulder. Behind him there were two other thugs holding down a struggling Kyou. I froze, unsure of what to do. Kyou was fast, but he was no match for these 200 lb. men. Kyou suddenly looked up, straight into my eyes, and for one millisecond we held a thought of complete understanding.  
  
"Yuki!" He shouted, "GET OUT of here, go!"  
  
"NO!" I shouted. "I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" I ran at the men blindly, knowing that I couldn't defeat them but too frightened to run away.  
  
"YUKI NO!" Kyou screamed, and 2 things happened at once. As I ran, I heard the crunch of bone and Kyou's pain filled cry. Then the man who'd grabbed me delivered a blow to my head that knocked me out cold.  
  
Tbc.  
  
A/N: Sorry to stop it there, but I don't really know if I'm going to continue this fic or not. I'm really enjoying the storyline, but I'll stop writing if no one likes it. So please, tell me what you think!  
  
Tenshi no Ai 


	2. Because I loved him

Hey all, Tenshi no Ai here. Yeah, so how'd you guys like the fic so far? I really wasn't going to continue, but I've got the story planned in my head and it's going to get better once I actually get to the present time for Yuki. Unfortunately, that won't happen until chapter 3 I think, so bear with me. Anyway, here's the new chappie! Maybe it's just me, but I notice that my fic's are supposed to be dark and angsty but turn out to be mildly humorous. Koneko, a fellow fanficcian who authored 'Love they enemy' (Heh heh, good 6th chapter. Lemon!) told me this, and I'm sadly beginning to see her point. U_U Gomen people!  
  
Ah, and I know that the reviews you peoples gave are all gone seeing that the story was deleted, but I'm gonna leave these message-y thingies up on a count of... I'm not sure... I but I will anyway!  
  
Koneko: Yeah, I know dumbass, but you were taking too long! For this chapter I knew better... Ssjgoddesschico: Yeah, I thought the summary sounded really depressing myself. I actually thought it up when I was in history class, which meant I was bored to tears... Hey everyone! Read Ssjgoddesschico's stories, I really like them ^_^ Anxet: Yeah, I finally got the chapter up, sorry for the wait. YurikoMC4: Thank you! I'm glad everyone liked the story. Misae: Lol, that was really nifty... Qkslvr: Yes, it matters. Thanks for reviewing! Chibi Megami: Sorry, but Kyou won't be better for a while... so sad. VioletAngel: Yeah, sorry for taking so long. You see, I've got this deal with a good fanfic friend of mine. What we do is we help each other with our stories and I'm not allowed to post mine until she's finished hers... and vice versa. In the end it makes us work harder because if we get pressure from someone else to finish we might actually work more. So far it's worked splendid, but I've been done with this chappie for about 3 days now... *sigh* sorry peoples...  
  
Oh yes, and a personal thank you to Koneko, author or 'Love thy enemy and Teacher's Pet... among others... thanks for beta-reading my stuff. Read her stories people, they're very good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters or the storyline, yadda yadda yadda, 'yall know the drill.  
  
Warnings: YukixKyou, AU, VERY angsty shit goin on in this chapter. Just read on.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I felt myself drift to consciousness before I ever opened my eyes. My body was bruised and I tasted blood in my throat. I was flat on my back, and the rough cement under my body was ice cold. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. Big mistake.  
  
"Oh shit." I whispered before throwing up all over the ground. Fortunately, all I had eaten that day was a bagel for lunch, so mostly it was a mixture of chunky saliva and blood. I stared at it for a second, considering throwing up again, then noticed I wasn't alone.  
  
The room I was in was a garage I think, because the floor was cement because there were bikes stacked in the corner and a riding lawn mower to my right. To the left of me there were three steps traveling up to a large wooden door. Standing in front of the door was a man, though he was different from the thugs before. This man was good-looking, would have been handsome if not for the look on his face. He was lean and muscular with wavy brown ringlets framing his angular face. He was wearing loose fitting jeans with a black polo shirt and had the name 'Richard' stamped across his chest (How original). His eye's were a startling coal black, which didn't match the rest of him at all, and his mouth was set in a grim line as he stared at me, and I could see what he was thinking. I swallowed. Shit; this man was looking at me like I was lunch.  
  
"Wh- What am I doing here? Where am I?" I tried to keep the terror out of my voice.  
  
Richard jerked suddenly, as though he just noticed I was conscious, and grinned. "Well damn, took you long enough to wake up. Just sit there, and don't make any noise unless you want something bad to happen to you, ya here?" He looked at me for a second, taking in my whole body, and suddenly looked away. I looked down at myself and realized my body didn't look so great. My arms were blotchy purple and my school uniform was ripped and torn in so many places it reminded me of Swiss cheese.  
  
I blinked a couple of times. "Hey, wait a second, where's my friend Kyou? Did you guys bring him with you?"  
  
Richard ignored me, staring at the door with an odd look on his face. Well fuck, this was really pissing me off.  
  
"HEY!" I shouted, "Tell me where Kyou is!" I kicked the wall as hard as I could and the noise echoed through the empty room.  
  
"Damnit kid!" He tore his gaze away from the door and walked over to me, rage and panic vivid in his face. "Shut the hell up!" He struck me in the head and knocked me back a couple of feet. "The Boss is trying to do something in there, alright?"  
  
"Do something? Like what?"  
  
Richard leered at me. "Don't worry kid, your next." He chuckled. "When the boss is done with your friend, I'm supposed to take you to him, and then he can answer your questions... among other things."  
  
Done with... Done with my friend? I suddenly had a bad feeling about what was going on in the next room.  
  
I waited until he turned back to the door, and kicked him in the back of his leg and knocked him on his face. "Shit, come back here!" He whispered. He limped after me, but didn't say a word as I wrenched the door open. Probably still trying to keep quiet. Who was this 'boss' who was so scary?  
  
As I ran down a long corridor I tried to push away the ideas that were forming in my mind. I suddenly stopped short when I heard a door open up ahead. I flattened against the nearest wall and paused to listen.  
  
"I guess he's finished with this one."  
  
"Yeah, what a shame. I actually feel bad for the little guy. Hearing him screaming like that... He's gone now, ya know? You can see it in his eyes..."  
  
"Try not to let it get to you like that... were supposed to go get the other one, it seems the boss was saving him for last or sumpin'."  
  
As soon as I heard the door click shut I leaped away from the wall and looked around the room. What I saw was the most horrifying thing I'd ever seen.  
  
There on the ground lay my Angel, covered in blood and bruises and semen. He was curled into a tight ball, as trying to cover the fact that he was naked and bleeding. He was softly singing, running his finger in circles on the floor and nodding his head from time to time.  
  
I felt tears pool into my eyes. I tried to speak but the only thing that came out was a groan. Kyou...  
  
I stepped forward, stretching one hand out slowly, carefully, and he finally noticed me. His head shot up and the look in his eyes haunts me to this day. His eyes were large like a child who hasn't yet grown into theirs; his pupils seemed to swallow his face whole.  
  
His gaze settled onto me and he screamed. "Oh God, stay away. Please, leave me alone!"  
  
I felt the tears began to trail my cheeks.  
  
"K-Kyou..."  
  
"NO!" He cried, and backed into a corner, exposing the rest of his body. From his lower abdomen to his inner thighs littered tiny cuts, like the ones you would get from stepping on shards of glass. His... his... oh God, I can't say it. I turned to the side and silently heaved.  
  
I looked back at Kyou and felt a scream in the back of my throat. Kyou was gone. Something was wrong, and I just couldn't sense the Kyou that I once knew. I wanted to touch him, to be able to reassure him that everything would be fine, but that would be wasted bullshit. Nothing was fine anymore.  
  
I turned away from his tattered body and walked toward the door. There was only one thing I could do for him now, and I would. Because I loved him.  
  
Because I loved him...  
  
Tbc...  
  
a/n: Hmmm, this chappie was quite depressing, don't ya think? If it wasn't then I'm not doing my job, so please tell me! And gomen, I know my characters are OOC, but I can't help it, I just can't, my storyline makes it really hard to stay in character. So gomen again, it's just how I write. But in chapter 3 Kyou will be much more in character. Don't worry peoples; it's just getting interesting...  
  
Thank you for reading and please review. ^_^ 


	3. Astonishing Arrival

What's up my fanfic peoples? This is my 3rd chapter of Onegai and I'd have to say I'm proud of it. I really fell in love with this idea, you know? And gomen nasai fellow fanficcians, this chapter really won't make much sense, but I'll try to explain it in the end of the chappie. 

Oh, and I want to thank **Koneko**** especially for beta-reading my stories. She's the author of Love thy Enemy, a really good YxK Furuba story, with a really nice lemon! See Koneko? Just mention lemon and they are hooked! The lemon was pretty good though...heh heh, yeah.**

Chapter 3 Astonishing arrival 

"Yuki-kun! Oy Yuki! What the hell is wrong with you, boy?" 

I felt a large manuscript come in contact with my head. The memory suddenly seeped away, and the remnants of it left me feeling bitter and withdrawn. Also a tad disoriented. I shook my head a couple of times and my vision cleared, and standing in front of me was Shigure. And he was dancing. I shook my head once more to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. He was _still dancing._

I sighed and rubbed my temples gingerly. This was my life. "Shigure, what are you doing?"

He stopped dancing and grabbed my shoulders. "Yuki, I'm late late late! I've got to go talk to Mit-Chan, but there was something I was supposed to tell you! Oh SHIT, what WAS it? It was really important, and-" He stopped in mid-sentence as the phone rang. "Hold that thought one moment." 

I watched, dumbfounded as he ran to the phone and picked it up. "Mit-Chan, darling, how have you been?" He listened for a moment, and nodded a couple of times. He glanced over at me and mouthed "women". The noise coming from the mouthpiece became considerably louder, and Shigure commenced to covering his ears and crying, "I have become temporarily deaf at the moment! I'll be over as soon as possible!" He slammed the phone down, grabbed his manuscript, slid into his shoes, grabbed a drink out of the fridge, and ran out the door. In about .09 seconds. At some point I think he even said goodbye. 

I tilted my head to left and sighed. _Lunatics..._

I glanced around the room, noticing that our family photo album was resting on the couch next to me. It was closed, and I didn't dare open it. I knew what pictures lay in those pages; that's what made me remember. I lifted the thick velvet book out of my hands and ran my fingers over the soft velvet absentmindedly, once again trapped within my thoughts. I remembered what happened after that moment I saw Kyou lying there to clearly to ever forget, not that I would. When you kill people, I think they should at least be remembered...right?

********************************************************************************************

I strode into that garage and found a gun on the floor. Without a second thought I walked into the nearest room, and before any of them looked up I shot every single person I saw. I kept shooting, kept shooting until the gun made an annoying _chink chink_ noise, telling me I was out of bullets. I made sure they were dead and then gently set the gun down at my feet and sat, waiting for someone to arrive. 

When the police had arrived, I was already asleep. No one suspected me of murder, which I see as really funny. I mean, I was covered in blood and the gun was lying at my feet, my fingerprints all over it. The only person they never found was that Richard guy. I suppose that's who they thought it was. Go figure, I didn't know adults could be so thick.

After the incident I was never quite the same. The adults were all very worried about me; they even sent me to a therapist. I suppose the therapist might have been able to help, had he known the actual terrors I was feeling. Everyone assumed that my, uh, mental illness came from the fear of being raped like Kyou. But that wasn't it at all. All I ever needed was for Kyou to look my way, to hug me like he used to and whisper that everything would be ok. 

But those days were over.

I tried to help him, God knows I tried, but everything I did just made things worse. Even the mere mention of my name would send him into chills. And anytime I came across his line of vision, he would lose it completely. He would cry and claw at himself and scream terrible things. After that I wasn't allowed to see him, He couldn't return to school and he was forced to stay in a little room on the far side of the estate, away from everyone. For about a month no one mentioned him and no one saw him, and Kyou was becoming something of a memory. 

I couldn't stand it, couldn't stand knowing that I was having this somewhat normal life while he was locked in a prison, forced to live alone, because of me. So I did the only thing I could do. I set him free.

"You want me to do WHAT?" Hatori peered at me over a blue folder, looking shocked. "Yuki, you know that this is not your decision only. Who else have you talked to about this?" 

"Almost everyone." I declared, willing my voice to stay even. "All of the older Sohmas think it's a good idea, including Akito. They hope that Kyou will be able to start a new life." I made sure my face was stoic, not to give anything away. 

Hatori sighed and set the folder down. He rose from his seat and walked over in front of me. "Hatori-san, I-" He tilted my chin up slightly and stared deep into my eyes. 

"Yuki, do not try to hide it any longer. Keeping all these feelings inside is unhealthy." As he cleared his throat and leaned back, I noticed how sad his eyes were.  "You really love Kyou, don't you? Even though this will hurt you, you still want me to erase his memory and send him faraway to live in the mountains?"

I tore my gaze away and stared at the floor, my knuckles gripping the side of the chair tightly. Somehow, Hatori knew. "Hatori, this is the only way. Kyou is going insane, and I'm never able to see him here anyway. It would be so easy if he could start over, and you have to power to do that. Erasing his memory and allowing him to continue living here makes no sense. He needs to start a new life, and the only way to do that is to send him away from everything that haunts him." _Including me, _I thought bitterly.

Hatori looked intently at me for a moment, and then shook his head. "If that's what you think would be best," He finally said, looking doubtful. "And as long as Akito has agreed. But remember this Yuki," He said, gazing out the window thoughtfully. "Although you think keeping him out of your life is the best decision, it's not so easy to forget the one you love."

********************************************************************************************

The words Hatori spoke to me that day cut a path straight into my heart, and I never forgot them. You see, anyone can say words to try to make someone understand something, but when someone tells you something and you can feel the pain and ache behind their words, does it affect you quite the same. 

I glanced at a clock and saw that I'd been sitting there almost 2 hours. With a sigh I rose from the couch and headed out toward my vegetable garden, remembering that the leeks were ready to be pulled. _Leeks, I thought ruefully. _Kyou always hated those._ I glanced at the sky and felt a__ twinge at my heart. _I wonder what Kyou's doing right now...__

********************************************************************************************

"Kasuma-sama! Hurry up with the phone, will ya?" Kyou shouted, stuffing anything and everything he could into his small green knapsack. He was so angry that his hands were shaking, but nothing he would do or say would change Kasuma's mind. After a while he noticed that the bag was full, so be zipped it up, threw it over his shoulder, and stalked down the stairs. "Kasuma-sama! Lets go! If we're leavin there ain't no use hangin around!" He stopped yelling when he felt a shoe come in contact with his head. "Ow!" Kasuma paused for a minute, staring at Kyou placidly, and then continued his conversation. Kyou decided to listen.

"Of course, of course, we don't want to trouble to many people, do we? (Pause). I hope you understand that Kyou-kun, good kid that he is, is very unruly. (Pause). Oh of course, I think you can handle him fine, it's just that temper of his... (Pause). Yes, of course I think this is a terrific idea. Kyou-kun really needs to develop his social skills. (Pause). Fair enough. And thank you again for allowing us this grand opportunity. Talk to you later." Kasuma hung up the phone and looked at Kyou gently, almost pityingly. "Come now, Kyou-kun, we must hurry." Kasuma hurried out the door, Kyou followed quickly. "Am I ready for this?" He whispered. 

********************************************************************************************

A loud banging from the house interrupted my weed pulling. "Augh!" I cried in frustration, wiping damp hair from my head and getting up angrily. "I'm coming! Damnit Shigure, if you can't learn to keep your key with you, I'll-" I stopped talking and thrust open the door, giving my meanest look. 

Then my heart stopped.

Tbc...

Yeah, so how'd you like the chappie? I think it's getting more interesting as we go along. Oh, and to clear things up, the 1st part was Yuki back in present time. After the nifty little stars you see Yuki about a month after the raping incident. Then it goes back to Yuki, present time, then it goes to Kyou present time. And obviously Hatori erased Kyou's memory, because Kyou is completely fine now. Anyway, the last paragraph was Yuki, present time. I know, that was really confusing, but I needed a way to explain what had happened and still be in present time. Gomen nasai everyone, but I hope you like the chapter anyways! Hmm, I wonder if anyone can guess what Yuki saw at the door. Guess right and I'll give you a cookie! Ok, no I won't, but guess anyway! Ok, my rantings over, I can't believe you just sat through all that! You really DO deserve a cookie! Ciao for now, 

Tenshi no Ai


	4. He's back?

Ah, hello fellow fanficcians. This is the last chapter I posted before the damn thing got deleted. Now that they are all posted, I can actually start getting to the good stuff again. *sigh* It took me so damn long to update, and I apologize. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter now, thanks to Qkslvr, *glomps onto her* Thank you so much for the ideas!  Ok everyone, lets all glare evilly at Qkslvr for having no inspiration on LtB. *Glares evilly* Che, because we all know it was HER fault... just kidding. 

Ooooooooh, I just realized something all too creepy. People have been telling me that this story could go along with the actual plot of Furuba, just Yuki's really good at hiding his feelings. I just realized that that could actually happen, and it's kinda scary. Well don't worry, it doesn't. Because I'm not gonna have Tohru in this fic. She's a little too much to take at times... hmmm.

Yes, and thank you **Koneko** for beta-ing this fic. Red is Red!

Chapter four: He's back?

A loud banging from the house interrupted my weed pulling. "Augh!" I cried in frustration, wiping damp hair from my head and getting up angrily. "I'm coming! Damnit Shigure, if you can't learn to keep your key with you, I'll-" I stopped talking and thrust open the door, giving my meanest look. 

Then my heart stopped.

Kyou walked past me and threw his bag on the floor. He put his hands on his hips and surveyed the room intently. Then he inhaled deeply and made a face. "Damn city air." He muttered. Spun around, turning those gorgeous crimson eyes my way. His mouth dropped slightly and his eye's widened for a millisecond. Then he shook his head and put a frown on. "Hey, you're my cousin, right? My name's Kyou Sohma."  He moved to put his hand out and stopped.

I froze unable to think. It had been 3 years since I had seen Kyou. Three fucking years! I find one moment when I'm NOT thinking about him and BAM! Suddenly he's right there on my fucking doorstep. Although... 

He looked different from the face I had etched into my memory. His eye's sparkled, clear and full of life. He had grown some to, being around two inches taller than me and much more built. His skin was a striking bronze and being past puberty, his voice had turned rich and deep. Kyou had grown up and I was looking him straight in the eyes, something I only prayed for, oh I don't know, every moment of my life. 

"Hey you, what's the matter with you?" Kyou's voice was beginning to sound distant. My knees weakened and my vision swam. I heard Kyou yelp and felt his arms enclose me before everything went black. 

**************************************************************************

Kyou looked down in shock at the boy in his arms. _What the hell? He looked around wildly, and seeing no one there, picked him up gently and set him on the couch. He thought about poking him gently but thought against it. __Oh great, my first day and the guy passes out. Nobody better blame me for this... _

When he stepped into the house the first thing he noticed was the boy. He was stunning, with pale ivory skin that contrasted greatly with large mauve eyes. Light purple hair framed his delicate face, and his body had felt light in Kyou's arms. The boy was feminine, almost too feminine. Kyou studied the boy and smiled. So pretty...

_"Your so pretty, my koi.__ You remind me of an angel sometimes..." _

"What the-" Kyou shook his head and the memory vanished. He glanced down at the boy and felt something. The face looked so... so familiar... A white hot pain stabbed at his heart. He yelped and fell backwards, backing away a couple of inches. Something about that boy, something felt wrong. Kyou was shaking, he and shouldn't be. He looked at the boy and felt hatred surge though him. For whatever reason he suddenly hated him with the utmost feeling. _What the hell is going on? Kyou shook his head and stood up. "I wonder if he's ok..." He suddenly felt pained again. His head began to hurt to. "DAMNIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME???" He ran outside and headed to his favorite spot in any house- the roof._

**************************************************************************

"Yuki! YUKI, help me!" Kyou's terrified screams filled the air.

I ran blindly, trying to find his voice. That was the only important thing. 

"Kyou, where are you? Please, I need to save you!" Something grabbed my foot and I stumbled forward, putting my arms out to shield my body as I crashed. Gingerly I got to my knees and groaned, to dizzy to stand. "Kyou..."

"I'm here, Yuki, I'm here." I looked up, and there he was, walking toward me with a smile on his face. I smiled, reaching my hand out to my beloved. 

Suddenly, a dark figure loomed over him and it's blackness began consuming his body.

"No." I whispered "Kyou, why are you leaving me? I- I'm so cold..."

He took my hand and kissed it, brushing his lips lightly over my knuckles. "Baka." He whispered lovingly. "I'll be back someday. I promise. Don't cry Yuki, please, don't ever cry. There will be a time for it, but not now. Please don't cry."

"I won't Kyou, I will wait for you."

He grinned. "Goodbye, Yuki." 

"O-onegai! Don't forget me Kyou!" I screamed suddenly. The blackness consumed his face and dissolved, leaving me all alone. 

"Onegai..."

**************************************************************************

I felt someone shaking me gently. I groaned and opened my eyes, hoping to find wetness on the pillow. There never was. I always had this dream, and every time I woke up shivering and shaking, I felt the overwhelming desire to start bawling. But I never could. The hurt just stayed in my body, aching to come out. But I couldn't cry. I was waiting for something, and that something I never knew.

"Yuki..."

I glanced up and saw Shigure's smiling face. "Shigure? What the hell happened?"

"Well, you fainted Yuki. Are you alright? Kyou was very concerned. Well, I'm sure he was concerned on the inside because he SURE doesn't show it-" He stopped in mid sentence as I sprung up.

"Kyou! He's really here?" My mind was swimming. "I thought that was part of a dream!" 

"Um-" Shigure looked away and began to whistle. "Yeah, I thought I mentioned it before-"

"Damnit old man!" I yelled as I grabbed his shirt and pulled his face close to mine. "That's something you need to tell me! You know- You know how I feel about him! You, you knew what it would do to me." I stopped for breath and almost choked on the tears waiting in my throat. "I- I thought you knew... I thought you..." I suddenly collapsed against his chest, gasping for breath. Shigure's arms closed around me in a fatherly way. Then he stiffened and pulled back. "Yuki? Are you ok?"

I couldn't answer because I still couldn't breathe. It wasn't just Kyou anymore. I was hyperventilating.

Shigure jumped up and yelled "I'm going to call Hatori!" 

"N-no." I gasped, motioning him to sit back down. Shigure paused, and slowly sat. 

I sat still for a moment, slowly, calmly. I knew that overreacting would just cause it to flare up again. After a couple of minutes, my breath came back, and I collapsed back on the pillow, breathing almost normally now. 

"I'm ok now Shigure." 

"Yuki... I'm sorry." I looked over at Shigure and chuckled. This had to be the first time I had seen Shigure look remorseful. 

"I should have told you that Kyou was going to be living here from now on..."

"NANI???"

Tbc... 

Tenshi no Ai


	5. This is how it is to be

Hello everyone! I'm finally to the 5th chapter! Hurray me! 

Just so you know... THERE IS NO CURSE IN THIS FIC!

Heh heh... *sweats*

Now for the shout Out's:

Thank you to **Qkslvr** and **Yamatoforever** for giving me the great ideas. See, what I did was combine both of your wonderful ideas and come up with the rest of the plot for my story. Thanks guys, if it weren't for you, I'd still be brainstorming… __

Thanks **Koneko for beta-ing my fic. Hi ****Red! *Waves happily***** LunaCatt99! Hey wassup chica? I still want you to read that chapter of that 'one' thing, so don't forget about it.**

**Koneko**: LOOK! I'm beta-ing! ::snicker::… I wonder if Tenshi will keep this… ::ponders:: 

**TNA: **...Koneko no Baka!

**Koneko**: Sticks and stones luv ::swoons over Captain Jack Sparrow::

**TNA**: Yeah, he is really hot tho... *licks lips* anything else to add Koneko?

**Koneko**: LET THEM EAT CAKE! ...and read my fics...

**TNA: **Yeah, ignoring the cake part *glares at Koneko who is grinning*  You guys should read Koneko's newest fic "Into the dark" if you already haven't. It's an awesome vamp fic... Yuki/Kyou too!

**Koneko**: you talk too much... but yeah, read my fic, you might even like it.

Oh guys! There's this really great site that in still pretty new, but it focuses on Shounen-ai and Yaoi fanfiction only. And if you have fanfiction you want posted somewhere else, just go to the site and contact the creator, I'm sure she'd be glad to post it! Just make sure that they're at least shounen-ai hints. Please check my bio for the link!

Oh, and one more thing. You know all of you fans out there who were pissy at me for discontinuing 'Ill always love you'? Well, be pissy no more! Someone e-mailed me recently telling me that she'd like to finish the fic! It'll still be under my name, but this other person will be writing everything. So just watch out for it! Ahem... I guess I should get to the chapter now... ^_^ 

_(Koneko: …maybe…)_

Chapter 5 

Kyou looked around one more time, jumped off the roof and headed toward the house. Just minutes earlier, his cousin Shigure had yelled up for him to come down. Kyou, feeling guilty, managed to lie perfectly still until he could no longer see his cousin, and decided to inspect the damages.

The orange-haired Sohma gazed at the enormous house before him and shuddered. How in the hell was he ever going to adapt to living with a roof over his head and people pressing him in at the sides? And with that boy... that beautiful boy. Kyou had racked his mind over and over and got nothing. But he couldn't help feeling that there was something he was missing, something important...something funny about that kid.

"I mean jeez," He said aloud, opening the front door and walking to the couch. "What kinda kid faints spontaneously like that? Fuck'n kooks around here..." He plopped down on the couch and spied a beautiful green velvet photo album lying on the couch. "Kooks man..."

"Excuse me sir, did you say something?"

"AH!" Kyou flew up and glared at the intruder. "What the... who are you?"

A short girl of about 16 years was at the closet shrugging out of her jacket. "I'm very sorry to have bothered you sir." She closed the door and walked over to stand before the startled boy. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Honda ,Tohru; I am the maid for Shigure and Yuki Sohma."

Kyou studied the girl before him. She was very pretty, a short girl with a very thin frame. Her rather heart shaped face fit in perfectly with her enormous sparkly blue eyes and long brown hair, and the expression on her face was of pure joy. 'Jesus,' Kyou thought, 'if she was any happier, she'd have to explode.'

Kyou noticed he was staring and glanced away. "Yeah, my names Kyou, and I'm gonna be living here from now on too. But yeah don't got to take care of me, 'cause I don't need anybody to do anything for me- "

He was interrupted as the girl pressed her face into his and began to yammer on eagerly. "Oh no! Please, I'm being paid to take care of all of the Sohma's and I wouldn't feel right if I couldn't take care of you too! Now I'm not talking about being your slave or anything, I just come over once a day and make sure all the laundry's done and have dinner on the table. Is that… omigosh!"

In her sudden haste to be forgiven, she didn't realize that she was leaning so far into him that he began to tip over. She reached out hurriedly to pull him back and…CRASH! She fell into Kyou and grabbed him just as they hit the ground. 

"Oh no! Kyou-kun, are you alright?" She tried to steady herself but her hand slipped and she ended up back on her face, body pressed into his. "Oh GOMEN NASSAI Kyou-kun! I'm such a klutz! It's no wonder you don't want me to be your maid!"

Kyou looked at the girls trembling face and began to panic. "No, no, it's not your fault. I don't care if you wanna be my maid."

They both turned when they heard a noise. Yuki was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at them with the strangest look on his face.

*******************************************************************

"Oh, Ohayo Gozaimousu, Yuki-kun!"  Tohru realized her position and pushed away from Kyou quickly. "Sohma-kun, this is not what it looks like, I promise!" She jumped to her feet and immediately turned to me and bowed. "Are you feeling ok? You look very tired. Maybe you should go back upstairs and let me fix you something to eat."

My eyes swept over Tohru and landed on Kyou. Kyou… and Tohru? What the hell had they been doing down here? I knew Tohru would never do anything like that… but the thought of her lying on my koi like that made my blood curl.

"I am fine." I almost snapped. "But can you please come back later? I'm not feeling well enough to see people."

"Oh, of course Sohma-kun!" She said brightly, picking up her bag. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I will come back tomorrow and work extra hard, ok?" Tohru glanced at Kyou. "It was nice to meet you!"

Kyou nodded. "You too." She bowed once more before exiting quietly.

I stood there for a minute and watched her walk away, forgetting Kyou standing at my back.

"What's your first name kid?"

"Eh?" I turned and felt myself blushing. "Uh, Yuki. My name is Yuki."

Kyou looked at me for a ling time and I felt myself tremble. "What? What are you looking at?" It was heaven having those pretty red eyes staring at me again. Maybe he could remember… maybe it could be…

Kyou scoffed. "Why in the hell would I wanna look at you? I ain't interested in your sorry ass. I don't even wanna be in this fucking house, but Kasuma-san won't let me train with him any more until I become more sociable. So whatever you do, just keep the hell away from me, and try not to do that fainting thing anymore, 'cause it'll get annoying as hell having to carry you everywhere. What are you, some kinda sissy boy?"

I felt sick. This wasn't my Kyou. This wasn't the boy who would hold my hand on the way home from school and tell me how beautiful I was to him. Kyou, my koi, my protector, was calling me the same names kids used to in grade school, the same kids he would always protect me from. He had changed, and nothing I could do would change him back.

Feeling hollow, I spit hateful words back in his face. "No, I'm not some kind of sissy, you buffoon. And don't worry; nobody wants you in this house to begin with. WE didn't ask to have you here, and it wasn't in our power to 

say 'no'. Haven't you ever heard of something called 'tact'? It might come in handy if you ever encounter any other people who are more willing to kick your ass." I smiled coldly and watched his chest swell.

This is how it is to be.

Tbc...

Heh heh *Sweats* Sorry! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I promise that now I'll update faster. I've just been in this horrible rut, but thanks to y'alls reviews and some peoples advice *worships Qkslvr and Yamatoforver* I finally got this damn chappie out. I don't know why, but I could never get it right. And now I know that it's not very interesting, but it's getting there... just you wait and see. And to some of you I'm sorry, but Tohru is going to have to be in this fic. She's not going to be THAT important though... and just so you know, she's their housekeeper and she doesn't live there. I couldn't take TOO much of her. And sorry to some Tohru fans for her ditsy-ness, but I don't wanna make her too OOC. I don't like her that much to be honest...

'Till next time folks! Which will be sooner, promise ^_~

Tenshi no Ai

Oh, Quicke-chan REALLY needs to write another Furuba fic. Why? I dunno I really love 'em! Please Qkslvr! *begs* I love your fics!


End file.
